


Embrasse-moi avant que je m'en aille...

by Sa_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cock Piercing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Français | French, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marineford Arc, New World (One Piece), Older Man/Younger Woman, One Piece Universe, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Songfic, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_Chan/pseuds/Sa_Chan
Summary: Songfic.  "Doflamingo doit partir pour Marine Ford. Mais avant, il te fera sauvagement l’amour..."
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Character(s), Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Embrasse-moi avant que je m'en aille...

**Author's Note:**

> C’est une songfic dédié à ma Mimi d’amour que j’aime tellement ! 
> 
> La chanson s’appelle “Le jour de nos fiançailles” du chanteur De Palmas. Je l’ai un peu modifié pour qu’elle colle plus à l’image de Doflamingo. 
> 
> Gros kiss !

_ “Je prends les choses comme elles viennent, sans jamais trop poser de questions.” _

La brise ramenait avec elle les bruit des épées et des combats déjà perdus. La journée avait débuté par des violents orages estivaux avant de céder la place, en début d’après-midi, au soleil et à la chaleur caractéristique de la saison. Pourtant, le vent persistait. Des hurlements surplombaient l’île. Mais tout paraissait calme. Les habitants, les jouets, tous profitaient des lueurs du soleil, sans vraiment se soucis de ces cris qui déchirait le silence  oppressant . Les tournesols dansaient au grès du vent, comme les danseuses de flamenco un peu plus bas, en ville. Quelques pétales virent caresser le visage de la jeune artiste. Sur cette toile immaculée de blanc, elle peignait ce que ces yeux couleur espoir lui permettait de voir. Des tournesols, des terrains cultivés, un pont, un palais, un roi.

_ “Je suis trop fort pour qu'on me retienne. Je suis un guerrier, un centurion...” _

Un hurlement plus audible que les autres réveilla l’homme. Il était légèrement surpris par tout ce raffut, ne s’attendant pas à entendre les bruits du colisée jusqu’ici. L’herbe fut écrasée sous le poids de ces jambes. Ces muscles craquèrent l'égerment, alors qu’il s’étirait de sa courte sieste. Des yeux curieux se posèrent sur son corps. Il était toujours vêtu d’une chemise qui laissait percevoir ces abdos saillants. Pourquoi cacherait-il un corps si parfait ? Son sourire s’élargit et sa langue pendouilla dans le vide. Il fallait en profiter, demain était le grand jour.

_ “J'aime nager derrière la barrière de corail pour mieux voir l'horizon...” _

Le pinceau couleur safran s’écrasa contre la toile de coton. D’une main tremblante mais précise, la jeune peignait le contour des lèvres de la figure. À moitié imaginé, à moitié réel. La figurine était représentée au centre du tableau, dévêtu, profanant la pureté et l’innocence de l’enfance. Une figure dessinée, peinte, avec des mains d’enfant et des yeux d’adulte. La couleur manqua. Il était temps de changé de pinceau. Avant qu’elle ne puisse en choisir un nouveau, il lui en tendait un, le plus fin. Il avait deviné, assis inconfortablement sur la pointe de ces pieds, que c’était pour maquiller les lèvres pulpeuses de cette étrange Galatée. Le géant se redressa, contournant la silhouette timidement féminine, il vient s’assoir près des couleurs et des huiles. L’odeur de térébenthine était presque infecte, mais l’odeur du sang pouvait l’être tout autant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait la, ou peut être si. C’était enfaite plus complexe que cela. À quoi lui servait il ? 

_ “J'ai pas peur de me jeter dans la bataille. Demain je danserai au son du canon.” _

Cette île fleurissait sous la domination masculine. Même si les femmes pouvaient tuée pour se venger de leur maris ou amants infidèles, ce n’est qu’une façade. Les hommes aimaient le danger, et permettre à la femme un tel rôle, ne faisait que ranimé leurs excitations pour l’interdit. Une femme peut tuer un homme. Mais elle doit avant tout resté bien sage à la maison, avec ses enfants et les plus âgés. Ce sont les mœurs enseignées pas la famille au pouvoir. Par le roi au pouvoir. Par cet homme,  _ cet muse _ _.  _ Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais savait que quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement. Il dormait plus que d’habitude ; Il avait organisé un combat au colisée en pleine semaine ; Et pour finir, il était patiemment assis, à lire le journal. Il ne se donne jamais la peine de perdre son temps avec les journaux. Les petits yeux rieurs se posèrent sur le titre du journal en question. Ah ! Oui. Maintenant tout prenait son sens. Une guerre débutera dans 2 semaine et les grands corsaires sont appelé à Marine Ford. Elle sursauta quand il froissa nerveusement le bout de papier. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela. 

“-  ** Parasite. ** ”

Elle perdit le contrôle de son corps. Le pinceau en poil de martre tomba sur l’herbe, colorant le sol. Il lui attrapa le visage pour y coller violement ces lèvres meurtrière.

_ “Roule moi une pelle, saute-moi au cou. Embrasse-moi avant que je m'en aille...” _

Même si elle le voulait, il était impossible de se débattre. Le roi avait le contrôle total sur tout et sur tous. Leur langue dansait au rythme d’un tango endiablé, et c’est lui qui menait la danse. Comme toujours. La jeune tenta, l’espace d’un bref instant, de se souvenir du jour ou tout avait commencé. Elle peignait, sous cet arbre, dans le champ de tournesols, et lui...Peut-être qu’il était saoul...Peut-être pas. La mémoire lui manqua, leur baiser s’intensifia. Il avait relâché son pouvoir et avait  _ soigneusement _ retiré son imposant manteau de plume rose. Avec son énorme main gauche, il tenait le dos de cette étrange créature qui lui offrait le reste de son innocence. Pendant qu’il envoyait valser le manteau en plume de flammant rose, la mémoire lui revint. Enfaîte, avec le recul, elle réalisa qu’il ne cherchait qu’à fuir le palais, s’isolé un peu. Parfois cela arrivait. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec ses chimères, ses cauchemars. Parfois, il voulait juste rester silencieux. Le blond trouva par hasard, aux milieux de ces fleurs qu’il détestait tant, ce qu’il cherchait. Le silence. Ils ne se sont jamais adressé la parole. Elle, par respect pour son roi. Lui, parce que cela ne l’intéressait pas de connaitre la vie misérable d’une gamine. Cela pourrait paraitre bizarre, voir complètement tiré par les cheveux, mais aucun ne voulait que les choses soient différentes. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Pourtant, quand son roi le désirait, la jeune femme s’offrait complètement à lui.

_ “Tu sais on ne va pas se voir beaucoup. Je m'en vais vers le champ de bataille...” _

Quand cela arrivait, c’était en général vers 14h. Avant cela, le roi avait plusieurs obligations royales. Mais âpres le copieux déjeuner, il avait le droit de se retirer dans ses appartements pour piquer  un bon somme . Mais il est rusé. Tel un adolescent en crise, il s’évadait par la fenêtre et rejoignait le champ de tournesol. La jeune artiste y venait tous les jours. Pourtant elle menait une vie plutôt charger. Debout vers 5h du matin, elle s’empressait de rejoindre le bar ou elle travaillait jusqu'à sa pause déjeuner, vers 14h30. Il lui restait alors 30 minutes de libre pour venir peindre au milieu du champ couleur Canary. Le blond y était toujours quand elle arrivait. Il dormait profondément, profitant ainsi de la brise que pouvait offrir les jours d’été. Quand le démon se décidait enfin à s’éveiller, c’était pour assouvir ses bas instincts. La jeune femme ne pouvait condamner de telle pratique, car elle venait se donner à lui chaque jour, sans même y réfléchir, comme par instinct. Elle désirait se contacte. C’était humain en fin de compte. Mais aujourd’hui avait été diffèrent. Elle était arrivée avant lui. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait apporté avec lui un peu de vodka et le reste du dessert de midi. Une  _ t _ _ arta _ _ de Santiago.  _ C’est un gâteau provenant de la ville de  Sevio fait avec des amandes et des agrumes. Il avait bu la bouteille à lui tout seul et c’était endormis toute de suite après. Enfaîte, il profitait juste des derniers instants de tranquillité.

“-  ** Tu  ** ** es ** **** ** loin ** **... ** ”

“-  ** Oh ? Hum. Pardon. C’est bientôt l’heure que je retourne travailler. ** ”

“-  ** Tu n’irais nulle part avant que je puisse tirer mon coup. Je te dédie mon temps et tu  ** ** oses ** ** pensé à autre chose qu’à moi?! ** ”

Sa voix était rauque, son ton dur et sec. La seule conversation qu’ils n'aient jamais eue venait de déraper. Mais on ne peut rien attendre de plus d’un homme égoïste et malveillant. Après tout, c’est dans sa nature.

_ “ _ _ Je veux m'en souvenir, je veux marquer le coup. Ne faisons pas dans le détail...” _

La main de l’homme s’écrasa contre son visage d’ange. Cela eu comme effet de la faire tomber au sol. Il était vexé qu’elle songe à partir. Elle l’avait indirectement repoussé. C’était intolérable ! Pour la punir, plusieurs de ces fils lui marquaire le dos, alors que des hurlements faisait écho à travers les tournesols. Il n’a jamais été violent avec elle, ni même doux. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour diffèrent. Après cette guerre beaucoup de chose allait être  différente . Que deviendra le monde ? Que deviendra  Dressrosa ? Que deviendra t’-il ? 

“-  ** DOFLAMINGO ! ** ”

Ces cris le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il lâcha son emprise. Elle s’empressa de se mettre à genoux, tentant de se serrer le dos, couvert de sang. Sa robe avait été déchirer. Il sourit. Jamais elle n’avait eu le courage de l’appeler par son prénom. Elle commençait à prendre courage... Elle lui faisait pitié. Il se releva et l’écrasa au sol à l’aide de sa chaussure. Sa tête heurta violement le sol. Il commençait à aimer ça. Elle le suppliait de l’épargner, lui répétait sans cesse qu’elle donnerait sa vie pour le bien être de son roi. Des mensonges,  Doflamingo le savait. L’être humain peut raconter beaucoup de mensonge par désespoir. Mais il était d’humeur joueuse.

_ “ _ _ Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour comme des fous. Je m'en vais vers le champ de bataille.” _

Il s’assit derrière elle. La jeune femme se redressa, le visage parsemé de larme et de quelque pétale de fleur. Le démon les lui enleva une part une, avant de la caresser avec délicatesse. Elle n’y comprenait plus rien. Le blond s’approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota des mots d’amour. Lui racontant au combien il prenait son pied quand il était en elle. Comment il aimait la sensation de son sexe autour de son pénis. Ses énormes joues rougissaient d’un rouge cramoisi. La jeune artiste était confuse. Il venait de passer d’un état à un autre dans l’espace d’un instant, de quelque seconde. Ses énormes mains enlevèrent les restes de la robe cobalt qui habillait le corps de sa victime. Tel une araignée, subtilement, il vient lui embrasser le cou. Sans prévenir il laissa sa marque. Une magnifique couleur émanait de cette marque d’amour. Quelque chose entre le rouge  ruby et le bleu indigo.  Doflamingo sécha les perles d’eau qui berçait son visage. Elle sanglotait toujours. Chaque minute comptait. Bientôt, il allait devoir regagner le palais pour finir les derniers préparatifs avant son départ. Il devra aussi se préparer pour recevoir sa conquête préférer Lina, sans oublier le diner avec Amélie. La nuit promettait d’être longue pour le roi de  Dressrosa . Il fallait donc passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il se mit à genoux. Sa main gauche défit la ceinture exotique, pendant que la droite sortit son sexe à moitié érigé. Elle savait qu’il allait vouloir une fellation. C’était inévitable. Son roi aimait quand ces victimes s’agenouillaient devant lui. Rampant comme de misérables insectes, lui rappelant ainsi sa grandeur et leurs insignifiances. La petite bouche embrassa le corps du membre. Elle sentait une veine pulser contre la pointe de sa langue. Essayant tant bien que mal de donner du plaisir à son roi, les chose s’avérait cependant plus compliquer que prévu. Enfaite, le blond avait clairement un faible pour les gorges profondes. Mais cet acte était tout bonnement impossible pour elle. Il était beaucoup trop grand. Alors, il devait se contenter de quelque léchouille, baiser et suçon part si par là. Posant délicatement ça main sur ces cheveux couleur de l’infinie, il la guida vers la zone plus au sud de son membre. Deux bourses pleines y avaient élu domicile. La petite langue fine les léchait avec délicatesse et engouement. Ça n’était pas aussi mauvais que cela pourrait paraitre, se dit  Doflamingo . Il y avait du bon à baiser avec une gamine. Tout ce qui était normalement mécaniques voir primitifs, devenait beaucoup plus savoureux. Il sourit. Elle donnait une autre saveur aux actes les plus banaux. Il aimait ça. Mais il lui en fallait plus. Il devait à tout prix profaner cette bouche sacrée. Il la ramena alors vers son membre circoncis. Surprise, elle fut coupée dans son élan par deux ronds métalliques. C’était un p iercing  _ Ampallang _ __ qui ornait les coter du gland de  Doflamingo . Il avait toujours été un grand adepte de tout ce qui pouvait pimenter ses relations sexuelles. Il avait une très grande collection d’aphrodisiaque et d’objet en tout genre. En fin de compte,  Dressrosa était l’île de la passion. Mais ce piercing était nouveau, fait récemment. Il était encore un peu rouge sur certaine zone. Alors elle hésita, ce qui lui value de recevoir une autre gifle. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il lui était impossible de prédire les prochains gestes de son tortionnaire. D’énorme doigts attrapèrent ses cheveux pour la ramener à son membre érigé. Sans aucune délicatesse, il força l’entrer. Le métal du piercing frottait contre ses dents. Quelque bruit métallique était audible. Bientôt, une rivière coula le long de son visage, alors que le roi continuait de lui baiser sauvagement la bouche. L’odeur du sexe de  Doflamingo venait chatouiller ses narines. Ce n’étais pas une odeur désagréable, c’était une odeur de virilité, de nécessité. Les poils pubiens venaient gentiment s’entremêler dans ses petits doigts. Sans prévenir il tentait d’aller plus loin, ce qui fit la jeune s’étouffer. Elle s’écroula au sol pour cracher quelque glaire. Sentant quelque goute de l’liquide pré séminal tombé sur son bras, elle releva la tête pour faire face au sourire caractéristique de son roi. Son pantalon orangé était au niveau du bas de ses cuisses, révélant ainsi ses fesses musclées. Impatient, il fit tomber sa chemise au sol et sorti de la poche de celle-ci un préservatif rosé. Des fils couleurs de l’arc en ciel virent mettre la jeune sur le ventre, à plat sur le sol. Les extrémités de l’herbe venaient jouer avec le bout de ses tétons. Un bruit de plastique déchiré fit écho au milieu des tournesols. Délicatement, il vient placer l’étui mince en  latex autour de sa verge érigé. Le souffle de  Doflamingo lui provoquait la chair de poule. Il convoitait ses petites fesses. Sa main droite s’abattit sur sa fesse gauche. Elle hoqueta de surprise et de douleur. Puis une autre fessé arriva tout de suite après. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Elle pouvait entendre l’écho de ces fesse martyrisé, sous la prise du blond. Il pouvait sentir la peau chaude et rougeâtre sous ces grandes mains. Habilement, il glissa son sexe entre la paire de fesses pour se masturber. Grâce au lubrifiant présent sur le condom, il pouvait établir de long va et viens sur le cul rosé de l’artiste. Il lui passa la main dans le dos y laissant des griffures profondes.  Doflamingo la marquait, comme on marquerait une bête. Elle était ça chose, son jouet. Empoignant chaque coter de ses hanches pour la surélever, il glissa son membre vers son vagin. Il admirait. Un petit trou au milieu de tous ces poils. Il était plutôt habitué aux femmes qui se soigne, qui s’épile. Mais un trou reste un trou. Il ne pouvait pas refuser l’invitions qui lui fut offerte. Avec dextérité, il se plaça devant l’entrée. Plaçant une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune et une autre restant sur sa hanche, il entra en elle par quelque pousser. Avoir  Doflamingo en soit n’était pas très agréable. Mais à force, elle s’habituait. Son vagin connaissait la forme de sa verge. Ils s’étaient t’en de fois rencontrées qu’ils n’avaient plus à s’apprivoiser.  _ Il _ était grand et épais, ce qui était aussi contraignant. La preuve, quelque goutte de sang perlait le sol vert. Mais cela importait peu à  Doflamingo . Ses fesses épousaient à la perfection la forme des cuisses du roi. Quand il arriva au bout du trajet, ne tenant pas compte des sifflements de l’adolescente, il ressorti pour revenir brusquement. Elle sursauta de douleur. C’était comme des tiraillements. Il essayait de rentré là où il ne pouvait pas, son utérus. Pourtant il forçait, continuant ses va et vient avec ardeur. Aujourd'hui, le démon céleste était particulièrement fougueux. Il déversait son stresse en elle, comme si elle n’était qu'une poupée de chiffon.  Doflamingo s’adonnait avec ardeur à la prendre en levrette, n’écoutant pas les bruits obscènes qui résonnait dans l’air. Il était pris quelque part. Entre le réel et l’imaginaire. Il se sentit faiblir, c’est un homme après tout. Il donna encore quelque coup de boutoir, avant de relâcher son pouvoir la faisant s’effondrer au sol. Rapidement, il la retourna et empoigna ses cheveux. Retirant le préservatif humide, il se masturba crument. Sa tête tomba en arrière et il se finit sur le petit visage rond qui se tenait devant lui. Le sexe avec  Doflamingo était égoïste, dur et cru. Elle ne se plaignit pas. Beaucoup dans le royaume aurait aimé être à sa place. Ou même recevoir ne serait-ce que qu’une glaire, cracher par  leurs roi , en plein visage. Le liquide blanchâtre ruissela sur son visage avant d’ atterrir au sol. Il se releva aussi tôt, pour enfiler son pantalon. Elle se nettoya le visage avec le reste de sa robe cobalt. Avec un sourire presque tendre il la regarda.

“-  ** Attend ici. Je vais demander que l’on t’apporte des  ** ** vêtements ** ** neuf. ** ”

Elle lui sourit en retour. En fin de compte, peut-être qu’il avait un minimum de  considération pour elle.

“-  ** Merci votre majesté. C’est aimable de votre part ** .”

“-  ** Je te dois bien cela. Petite artiste... ** ”

Il rit. Elle sourit, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle il c’était attardé sur le surnom  _ petite artiste _ . C’était du mépris.  Doflamingo s’en alla tranquillement vers le palais. En marchant, il caressait de la pointe de ses doigts les pétales des tournesols. Puis, il s’envola, caressant cet fois, les nuages. Atterrissant au beau milieu de la cour principal, il fut toute suite abordé par  Trébol et Diamante, qui avaient l’air de l’avoir cherché pendant des heures.

“ -  ** Bééééééééé ** **.  ** ** Doffyyyyyy ** **. Où tu étais ?! ** ”

“-  ** Oui Doffy, où étais tu ?! ** ”

“-  ** Nulle part de bien  ** ** important ** .”

Les deux hommes rirent et  Doflamingo céda aussi.  Trébol enchaina en se plaignant d’un bateau de la marine, qui approchait de top prêt le rivage de  Dressrosa . Mais le blond se tourna vers Diamante, qui le regarda surpris. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule du brun, avec toujours son sourire  caractéristique collé au visage.

“-  ** Diamante, avec la guerre, beaucoup de chose seront différente à partir de demain. ** ”

“-  ** Et bien, si tu le dis  ** ** Doffy ** ** , je veux bien te croire... ** ”

“-  ** Diamante, il y a quelqu’un qui attend dans le stupide champ de tournesol, à coter de l’arbre... ** ”

Doflamingo eu  un fou rire en regardant l’horloge qui indiquait 15h passé.

“ ** Je veux que tu la viole et la tue. Elle devra payer de sa misérable vie pour avoir osé me repousser ** .”

_ “ _ _ Ils n'ont jamais rien compris à cette guerre...” _


End file.
